


pulling hair, plucking heartstrings

by rosequartz17



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Gen, Hair Braiding, Summer, are they a thing? are they just friends? are they pining? who knows lol, let's be honest we all have a thing for san's pink hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosequartz17/pseuds/rosequartz17
Summary: “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”“I promise I won’t pull your hair out. I’ll be gentle!”“If I end up with a chunk of hair missing, I’m shaving your entire head.”or: wooyoung notices san's hair is getting long. he gets an idea. san rolls with it.
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: The Server Made An Attempt





	pulling hair, plucking heartstrings

**Author's Note:**

> so i had this convo with someone on twt abt woosan braiding each other's hair and it took me an unholy amount of time to punch this 2k baby out i swear to god. the person i talked to deleted their acct when i went back to check im sad but hey! if u find this and remember a kirakirajwy replying to u with a crying react pic this is for u! *blows kiss at the sky* 
> 
> STELLA THIS IS ALSO FOR U IM PROUD OF U QUEEN PLS ENJOY THESE TWO DORKS MWAH MWAH
> 
> anyways idk what im doing but have these two dorks uwu

It is smack dab in the middle of summer and Wooyoung has never been more grateful for whoever had the amazing brain capacity to invent air conditioners.

The temperature outside is literal hell and he’s more than content monopolising San’s bed. They were supposed to meet up with the rest of their friends at a local skatepark but it was scheduled for late afternoon and Wooyoung got bored at home quickly. Yeosang was definitely still napping and Wooyoung didn’t want to deprive the overworked physics major of his beauty sleep so Wooyoung headed straight to San’s to pass the time.

He drops his phone on the duvet of San’s bed, finally bored of his Twitter timeline. Wooyoung spends a few moments contemplating life, the universe, and everything through the little star stickers on the ceiling when the door clicks open and bubblegum pink enters his peripherals. A grin spreads on Wooyoung’s face as he rolls over, bumping his head on San’s nape when the latter sat down on the floor beside the bed.

“Welcome back, ugly. Did you get food?” Wooyoung greets, craning his neck in an effort to see over San’s shoulder.

“Yep,” A hand finds its way to Wooyoung’s nape, giving it a few affectionate strokes before it is retracted and San turns to face Wooyoung. “But I ate it on the way here.”

Wooyoung lets out a betrayed gasp, “And you didn’t leave any for your number one bestest friend? Rude!”

“Joke’s on you, Kyungmin is my bestest friend.” San snickers at Wooyoung’s indignant whine and dodges the hit aimed at him. “Just messing with you, Young-ah. I did get some for you.” 

A bag of chips is sent to Wooyoung’s way who caught it with a squeak. “I am literally going to worship the ground you walk on.” The bag is opened and dug into in a matter of minutes and Wooyoung lets out a sigh of content.

San shakes his head at his best friend’s antics, though his eyes betray the fondness he holds for the younger. With Wooyoung engrossed in his bag of chips, San returned to his original position and pulled out his phone, opening a game he had paused when he left for downstairs some minutes prior. 

Wooyoung’s mind drifts as he chews on his chips. At some point, his gaze lands on San’s bubblegum hair. Soft, fluffy, and… long? 

_When did it get so long?_

Wooyoung’s chewing ceases, his gaze captivated by something seemingly so mundane.

Without thinking, Wooyoung reaches out a (clean) hand and gives San's hair a little pat. San doesn't startle, Wooyoung has done far stranger things than suddenly patting his head, but he does move a little closer as if leaning into the touch. 

_Oh_. It really is soft. Huh.

Wooyoung waits for any kind of negative sign. When he receives none, he continues to stroke San’s hair. His other hand continues to shove chips into his mouth. 

A comfortable ambiance settles around them. For a while, all that could be heard was the chewing of chips, the whirr of the AC, and the occasional sounds from San’s game. The entire time, Wooyoung’s gaze never strayed from San’s hair. Not that he didn’t try, there was just something about San’s hair, especially in this colour.

_Pretty…_

“Did you say something?”

Wooyoung ceases his hair stroking. Did he just say that out loud? 

_Abort, abort, abort uhhh… Work, brain, work!_

"... No…" 

San turns to face him, expression amused. "Mmm, sounds like a big lie but okay."

Wooyoung sticks a tongue out at him, "Shut up, you. I was just wondering when your hair got that long." He says with a pout. Wooyoung moves to retract his hand but San’s hand darts out to grab Wooyoung’s hand and put it back on his head.

“I didn’t tell you to stop though.” was all San said, smiling with his dimples out and all before he returned to his game.

“Okay then…”

The room descends to a comfortable silence once more. Wooyoung ultimately abandons his bag of chips in favour of fully committing to his ‘give-bubblegum-Sani-headpats’ agenda. He doesn’t know why he’s suddenly so entranced by San’s hair considering he sees the guy 24/7 and they’re practically glued at the hip, but it can’t be helped now can it? Wooyoung’s brain is probably either bored or melted from the summer heat. 

Heady empty, indeed.

Wooyoung’s mind wanders for a few more moments until he gets an idea. He leans over, draping his arms over San’s shoulders and resting his cheek on San’s head. “Hey, San-ah?”

“Yeah? _Ah shit, not these guys what the fuck_ … What’s up, Young-ah?”

“Can I braid your hair?”

“Eh sure, go ahead.”

Wooyoung blinks. “Wait really?”

“As long as you keep my hair intact and avoid putting my hair into impossible knots then I’m fine with that.” San lets out a tiny curse as his character onscreen is killed. “You _do_ know how to braid hair, right?”

“... Nnnoooo…” Wooyoung burrows his face into San’s hair as if he was hiding from San’s judgment. “But I can learn. That’s what YouTube is for!”

“What will you practice on? You know theory is different from practical.” A tiny sound of triumph escapes San’s lips as his character completes the quest. Wooyoung resists the urge to poke his cheek.

“I mean, you’re here. You have long hair. Connect the dots.” Wooyoung’s already removing his face from San’s hair and picking up his phone to pull up a YouTube tutorial on a simple French braid.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“I promise I won’t pull your hair out. I’ll be gentle!”

“If I end up with a chunk of hair missing, I’m shaving your entire head.”

Wooyoung blows a raspberry at San in response. “No trust in me at all. So much for _amicus ad aras_ , my ass.”

“Mmm, you still love me though.” 

“Yeah, yeah whatever. Stop moving your head when I give the go signal, okay?”

Wooyoung watches the video all the way through two times in order to get a feel of the process. On his third replay, he prepares to do the actual braiding on San’s hair.

It’s gonna go great.

* * *

It does not, in fact, go great.

To be fair, it kind of looks like the braid in the video. Sure, it’s not as neat and not as straight but Wooyoung’s trying his best. He’s also a flaming bisexual so no, he is unable to do most things straight.

Anyways.

The braid sat on the side of San’s head, starting near San’s temple and somehow curved just right. There were some loose strands here and there, but not too much that it’d ruin the whole look. Wooyoung’s doing good. Not great, but good enough.

A small grunt of pain escapes San’s mouth when Wooyoung accidentally pulls on a lock a little too hard. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Wooyoung bends down a little to press an apologetic kiss on San’s head before he continues his little quest.

“Are you braiding my hair or testing if I have a thing for hair pulling?” San had abandoned his game a few minutes ago and is currently scrolling through his social media.

Wooyoung feels his eye twitch in irritation. “I’ll shave your entire hair off, I swear to God.”

“Nah, you love me and my hair too much.” If Wooyoung’s hands weren’t preoccupied with locks of bubblegum pink hair, he would’ve pinched San or something. How could one person be so annoying?

“And _you_ are too full of yourself. Now let me concentrate on this.”

After a few more accidental hair pulling and curses of frustration, Wooyoung finishes off the braid using a cute little pastel pink hair tie San somehow has on his person. It’s not his best work, but it’s passable.

“There, all done.” Wooyoung sits back. He actually feels pretty proud of himself. Not to mention San’s actually pulling off this hairstyle pretty well despite the, um, _quality_ of Wooyoung’s handiwork.

But to be fair, it’s San. He could show up bald and he’d _still_ rock that look.

Or maybe it’s just Wooyoung.

San gives the braid a little pat. He then uses his phone’s front camera as a makeshift mirror and judges Wooyoung’s work. “I gotta say, Young-ah, you did pretty well.”

“Ah wait really?”

“Yep,” San turns to him with a dimpled smile. “For a beginner, that is.”

Wooyoung sticks his tongue out at him, “Let’s see you do better.”

“Okay,” San sets his phone on the nearby desk. Wooyoung gets this distinct feeling that he’s about to eat his own words. “Get on the floor then.” 

They switch places then, San now on the bed and Wooyoung on the floor. “Sit up straight and don’t move your head.”

“Yeah, yeah I know, mom. I was literally doing this a few minutes ago.”

“Brat.” San huffs out with a shake of his head. He parts three locks of Wooyoung’s hair and begins to braid.

It’s not even a few minutes into San braiding Wooyoung’s hair that Wooyoung can tell San is _definitely_ a lot better at this braiding thing than Wooyoung would ever be. Who knew?

“How are you so good at this what the hell?”

San shrugs, or at least Wooyoung thinks he does, judging by the slight tugs in his hair. “I mean, I do have a sister.”

Ah, yes, Choi Haneul. The prettiest student in the entire school, the uncrowned queen of the swimming club, and she who can suplex anyone like they’re just measly sacks of air. A true legend. Wooyoung would respectfully let her step on him any day.

“Isn’t she older than you?”

“So? I wanted to be a good _dongsaeng_ and help her with her hair before she went to school.”

The amount of pure in that statement makes Wooyoung want to combust. “That’s so cute and wholesome holy shit.” He breathes out, resisting the urge to bite his fist.

“Eh it’s not that big of a deal. I still can’t do a fishtail braid that’s up to her standards but y’know, I’ll get there.”

“The hell’s a fishtail braid?” Wooyoung mutters. He knows he saw a video of it in his YouTube search earlier, but he wasn't able to get a good look at what it was. 

Knowing San, he'd probably rock that one too. Wooyoung should study that one next then. 

“Uhh, basically a braid that uses two strands I guess? I don't know how to describe it properly.” San lightly nudges Wooyoung's side when Wooyoung tries to reach back for his phone. “Don't move. I'm almost done. You can look it up after.” 

San finishes the braid not a few moments later with a small pat. “There we go. I’m not gonna lie, it actually suits you.”

Wooyoung leans over to grab his phone to take a look at himself. His braid is a neater version of the one he did on San, sitting on the left side of his head as opposed to San’s right. Also, San’s right. It _does_ suit him. Wooyoung should wear this hairstyle more often.

“Okay what do we do now?” Wooyoung asks, still staring at his braid and patting it because _wow_ nice.

San moves from the bed to sit beside him and rests his head on Wooyoung’s shoulder, also looking at Wooyoung’s reflection on the phone. “We could watch that movie you’ve been whining about. We still have like, several hours before we meet up with the others.”

“Excuse me I haven’t been _whining_ about it. I was merely expressing my discontent at being unable to see it when it first released in theatres.”

“Whatever you say, drama queen. Now hurry and pull it up, I wanna see what’s the big deal.”

Wooyoung does as he’s told with a roll of his eyes, reaching over to grab San’s laptop from the bed.

“Don’t you wanna remove your hair from the braid? You don’t have to wear my sad attempt at a braid.”

“I told you, it’s fine. And nah, I wanna show off our matching hair later.”

“Whatever you say, San-ah, whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> and yep. thats literally it. no plot just boys doing each other's hair with just a slight bit of adoration for women and just the sliiiightest bit of gay feelings. just a lil, as a treat. 
> 
> ALSO YES HI HELLO ATZ COMEBACK MARCH 1 GET READY WE ARE ALL GONNA BE THAT SPONGEBOB MEME OF PURE CHAOS YEEHAW ALSO LATEST TEASER! WOOYOUNG LIPS! YEOSANG JAWLINE! SEONGHWA VISUALS! JONGHO GOD! SAN BACK TATT! YUNHO LIP RING! JOONG PONYTAIL! FUNKY SPACE PIRATES COMMITTING ARSON!! :DDDDD
> 
> watch me be a mess on [twt](https://twitter.com/kirakirajwy) if u want heheh


End file.
